La réciprocité d'un sentiment
by Merindeen
Summary: "Elle est amoureuse de toi",ce refrain à la mélodie désagréable hante peu à peu l'esprit du jeune Kurosaki Ichigo qui se refuse pourtant farouchement à y croire. Mais pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement car les conséquences de cette découverte pourraient être irréversibles et il en est parfaitement conscient. One Shot Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.


Ichigo se réveilla péniblement ,des rayons lumineux enveloppant délicatement son visage délicat, et chatouillant doucement sa peau le faisant ainsi violemment frissonner. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et enfouit son visage dans ses grandes mains calleuses tant elles étaient habitués au maniement de l'épée. Il soupira longuement, un calme assourdissant régnait en cet instant dans le domaine Kurosaki. Déroutant. Il était habitué à se faire réveiller de force par son idiot de père ou ses adorables petites sœurs.

Il resta longuement dans la même position sans bouger, il émergeait encore de son sommeil mais la pesanteur qu'il ressentait alors dans son crâne compliquait particulièrement les choses. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et les conséquences se faisaient visiblement ressentir en ce début de matinée. Une phrase lui martelait encore l'esprit se répétant tel un air désagréable semblables à ceux qu'on se retrouve soudainement à chanter sans raison « Elle est amoureuse de toi ! ». Ichigo se frotta le visage. Impossible. Il entreprit finalement de se préparer afin de se rendre au lycée. La douche fut rapide, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés tandis qu'il pénétrait l'enceinte de l'établissement, il croisa Chad qui l'attendait près du portail.

-Yo, fit-il la voix encore rauque. Le jeune à la musculature imposante lui répondit d'un signe d'un tête. Ensemble il se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe - non sans qu'il n'ait omis d'assommer Keigo sur le chemin alors qu'il tentait vainement une attaque furtive contre son ami de longue date –. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau quand une voix chantante l'interpella.

-Oyaho ! Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage pétillant. Ichigo se raidit subitement. L'air se faisant à nouveau entendre. Il considéra sa camarade pendant quelque seconde, étrange, une lueur intrigante semblait se terrer dans son regard éclairant fiévreusement ses iris couleur ambre.

\- Yo, fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Elle sourit et s'installa tout comme lui à son bureau. « Elle est amoureuse de toi ! ». Ichigo ne pouvait y croire. Pendant l'heure il prêta ainsi plus d'attention à sa camarade,ainsi il put intercepter bon nombre de regard qu'elle lançait en sa direction. Était-ce toujours ainsi ? se demanda-t-il en son for intérieur,la réponse semblait négative tant la jeune fille détournait aussitôt maladroitement la tête lorsque leur regard se croisait. Non il devait faire erreur. Pourtant les joues légèrement colorées de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn semblait précisément le contredire. Il se refusait toujours d'y croire,selon lui c'était dans la nature de la jeune fille,elle rougissait souvent comme une adorable petite fille. Il se surprit à sourire. Étrange. Il fronça les sourcils afin de se donner une certaine contenance. Il tourna machinalement la tête et son regard plongea directement dans celui de la belle, les joues encore colorées elle le fixa un peu plus longuement cette fois-ci. Il était loin d'elle mais la douceur de la chaleur de ses prunelles semblait le caresser doucement, il était comme envoûté et ne parvenait pas à rompre ce contact visuel, ou devrait-on plutôt dire,s'y refusait à son grand désarroi elle rompit à nouveau le contact et baissa timidement les yeux. Ichigo qui continuait à la fixer vit l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune fille cette dernière ne cessant de gesticuler ou encore faisant tomber bon nombre d'objet au sol. Intriguant. Il n'était toujours point convaincu cependant. La cloche sonna enfin. Ichigo rangea ses affaires tranquillement. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

-Oi ! Orihime ! Qu'est ce que tu fais on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme s'écria Tatsuki la main sur la hanche. La belle sursauta légèrement et s'excusa en brassant l'air de ses mains frêles.

-Gomen Tatsuki-chan !

\- Ça va t'es malade ? Ton visage est tout rouge...tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non ! Non ! Elle inspira grandement et se para de son plus gros sourire. « Une fois que j'aurai mangé tout ira pour le mieux,j'ai juste un peu faim » déclara-t-elle en souriant. Tatsuki la dévisagea longuement puis avec un haussement d'épaule,elles sortirent de la salle de classe. Ichigo qui avait assisté à la scène était des plus préoccupés,alors qu'il déjeunait dans un coin agréable avec son ami à la peau basané il soupira subitement. Chad leva un sourcil intrigué.

-Chad,j'ai un truc à te demander.

-J'écoute.

\- Est ce que tu penses que...enfin qu'il y ait une possibilité que… le jeune shinigami s'arrêta soudainement. Pouvait-il vraiment poser une question qu'il jugeait aussi présomptueuse ? Insensé. Inoue Orihime était l'une des filles les plus convoités du lycée,penser qu'une jeune fille aussi courtisée puisse être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui était vraiment des plus invraisemblable.Néanmoins,l'air qui dansait dans encore et toujours dans son esprit semblait d'un autre avis. Stupide Renji pensa-t-il. Renji Abarai était l'instigateur de cette idée saugrenue.

Hier soir,accompagné de Rukia les shinigami de la Soul Society étaient venus passer un peu de temps avec leurs amis du monde des vivants et alors que la jeune Inoue de nom discutait chaleureusement avec la brune au regard ténébreux Renji un peu éméché après quelques verres servis avec soin par Kisuke,s'exclama soudainement « Elle est amoureuse de toi ! ». Ichigo mortifié par les propos insensés du jeune homme à la peau tatoué,se décomposa et tenta vainement de discuter avec un Renji qui avait fini par s'endormir grossièrement sur le sol. Ce simple souvenir suffisait à hérisser les poils d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo ? Appela Chad de sa voix grave et chaude alors qu'il attendait la question promise par son ami.

\- Renji pense qu'Inoue serait amoureuse de moi... fit-il de but-en-blanc. Il était lassé de tourner autour du pot et avait désespérément besoin d'entendre Chad dire ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Je vois dit simplement ce dernier.

\- C'est tout ? On parle d'Inoue là ! Y'a pas moyen qu'une fille comme elle soit intéressée par moi poursuivit-il en souriant amèrement.

-Peut-être mais pourtant je suis d'accord avec Renji.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il avec incompréhension. Était il le seul être encore raisonnable parmi ses amis ? Visiblement. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle se confesserait quand elle en aurait trouver le courage,c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dit après tout ça ne concerne que vous.

-Chad ! Inoue n'est pas amoureuse de moi déclara-t-il en appuyant sur chacun de ces mots. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ichigo renversa la tête en arrière,résigné. Ils se trompaient tous. Inoue Orihime était un jeune fille avec la main sur le cœur,elle était polie intelligente elle avait tant de qualités que toutes les énumérées seraient impensables. Son regard seul suffisait à faire deviner tout l'amour qu'elle avait à donner à ses proches. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'avec lui constat-t-il avec une pointe de regret,mais elle était ainsi avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle était un puits sans fond débordant d'amour,et déversait cet amour sur quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Elle aimait sans limite et recouvrait de son aura apaisante et chaleureuse ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers. Il était heureux d'en faire partie, cela lui suffisait. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé pouvoir en recevoir plus...il était déjà dépendant de ce qu'elle lui offrait gracieusement, si jamais elle en venait à donner plus alors il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. La pause déjeuné terminé les jeunes gens retournèrent en cours, en pénétrant la salle de classe Ichigo frôla le bureau de la belle et fit ainsi tomber un de ses objets.

\- Oh désolé,Inoue… s'excusa-t-il tout en ramassant l'objet.

\- Pas de problème Kurosaki-kun ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour te faire la morale ! s'exclama-t-elle sur ce ton enjoué qui lui allait si bien. Il sourit furtivement. Elle le vit et son visage sembla se figer dans le temps pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Inoue ? Dit-il à voix basse l'extirpant ainsi de sa torpeur subite.

-Gomen !

-Pas grave, ça va aller ?

-Hai ! Hai ! Chantonna-t-elle en se frottant la nuque cherchant à dissimuler sa gêne. Inutile. Ichigo voyait très bien qu'elle agissait étrangement. Il retourna tranquillement à son bureau. Il passa l'heure de cours à ignorer ouvertement ce que le professeur pouvait bien déblatérer. Il avait l'esprit occupé. C'était comme si, chaque petite chose aussi anodine soit elle le ramenait à la même et unique chose. Inoue Orihime. Il n'avait aucune excuse et encore moins de raison valable de penser autant à elle. Elle l'aimait et alors ? Bien des choses,à vrai dire. Elle était là vrai question. Si ces sentiments étaient vraiment existant qu'est ce que cela impliquerait pour lui ? Il n'osait se l'avouer, après tout s'il se tourmentait autant l'esprit c'était pour une raison particulière. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui éprouvait de supposé sentiment pour lui, il ne serait pas aussi affecté et il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais,il était question d'Inoue Orihime.

Peut-être refusait-il si catégoriquement d'envisager que la belle puisse éprouver des sentiments pour lui était-ce dû à la peur de se tromper ? Certainement. Il ne voulait point duper ses espoirs,et être abusé car il avait oser s'approcher un peu trop près du soleil. Bien sûr qu'il brûlait d'envie que les sourires et regards à la dérobé de la beauté, lui soient égoïstement réservés. Seul un hypocrite dirait le contraire;et il ne l'était point. Le jeune savait qu'il ne pouvait continuer à se torturer l'esprit;il devait mettre les choses au clair,mais seulement quand il serait parvenu à élucider la nature de ses sentiments. La réponse il l'a soupçonnait ostensiblement,mais seules les conséquences de cet aveux refrénait sa franchise.

Il avait peur du rejet et le reconnaître était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'eût imaginer, après tout il avait mener mille et une bataille et vaincu un grand nombre d'ennemi tristement célèbre. Comment pouvait-il en être réduit à cela ? Tout simplement car le jeune bien avant d'être un guerrier restait un adolescent. Il ne pouvait hiérarchiser toutes ces batailles face à des sentiments, cela était insensé. L'heure de cours arriva. Ichigo avait pris sa décision.

\- Inoue souffla-t-il alors que celle aux cheveux auburn rangeait silencieusement ses affaires.

\- Kurosaki-kun ! Est ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle en lissant quelque mèche rebelle sur sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

\- Ça te dit qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? Proposa-t-il en guettant sa réaction. Elle déglutit et jeta un regard furtif à sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête avant de quitter la salle.

\- Hai ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement euphorique. Ichigo sourit, la jeune fille irradiait de bonheur, alors qu'il marchait silencieusement il sentait son aura lui caresser sensuellement la peau le faisant ainsi violemment frissonner. Il se frotta brusquement le visage,chassant toute idée peu chaste cherchant à se fomenter dans son esprit. Il vit le coup d'œil furtif qu'elle lui lança alors qu'il agissait étrangement. Comme gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit dont elle seule connaissait le méfait, elle détourna brusquement le regard. Combien de regard en coin avait-il pu manquer pendant tout ce temps ? Il l'ignorait. Tout au long de la journée elle n'avait cessé de le regarder puis de détourner son visage et ainsi de suite, un cercle tristement vicieux. Elle était prisonnière de sa timidité et se contentait d'admirer ce qu'elle convoitait si ardemment. Il les voyait finalement ces regard brûlant de désir qu'elle lui portait,sa respiration saccadée lorsque leur main avait la chance de se frôler. Il aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de se noyer dans son regard,et maintenant il décelait à quel point elle y agonisait de désir. Il n'était pas comme elle, il ne pouvait se contenter de fantasmes,même si ces derniers se révélaient bien souvent être supérieurs à la réalité. Il était un homme d'action. Il voulait,sentir,toucher...il voulait plus beaucoup plus.

-Hé,Inoue…

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement soulagée que le silence soit finalement interrompu.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de nous.

\- Ah nous et Tatsuki-chan répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? Euh,non ! Fit-il incrédule. Qu'est ce que la karatéka avait avoir dans l'histoire s'indigna-t-il intérieurement.« De nous deux,Inoue » reprit-il.

\- Hum…je vois nous deux et Sado-kun alors ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Inoue ! De toi moi et moi,s'arrêta-t-il. Le visage de la belle se décomposa.

\- Pourquoi … est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est ce que Kurosaki-kun m'en veux ? C'est vrai que Kurosaki-kun était plutôt bizarre cette matinée, si j'avais su que c'était de ma faute je …

\- C'est vrai c'est ta faute fit-il sèchement. Surprise par ce ton peu habituel à son égard elle sursauta légèrement. Les yeux humides elle luttait désespérément pour ne pas fondre bêtement en larme devant celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Kurosaki-kun...fit-elle la voix brisée « Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou qui ne t'ais pas plût je suis vraiment désolée ! » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant honteusement la tête au bord des larmes.

\- Tu m'obsèdes,l'accusa-t-il. Elle leva doucement le visage à ses mots le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. L'intensité de son regard le déstabilisa, gêné il détourna subtilement le visage de ses pupilles perlées de larmes. « Je n'arrête de penser à toi » dit-il dans un murmure le regard perdu dans le vide cette fois. Elle fit un geste de recul qu'il intercepta du coin de l'œil,gentiment il la retînt par la main.

-Kurosaki-kun …

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi,chuchota-t-il en renouant enfin le contact. « Inoue,je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi mais je sais que tu es la seule qui réussi à me faire me sentir aussi bien et aussi pathétique à la fois... » A la vue de son regard horrifié il se rectifia « Non ! ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'apprécie...je t'apprécie énormément,Inoue » soupira-t-il.

\- Moi aussi répondit-elle affectueusement.

\- Non … ! C'est pas ça.

\- Kurosaki-kun ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle le voyait se frotter le visage de sa main libre.

\- Inoue, je crois que je t'aime confessa-t-il en resserrant tendrement sa poigne sur la main de la belle. Orihime s'était figée. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle pleura parce qu'elle était effrayée,terrifiée à vrai dire que cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle mourrait secrètement d'envie d'entendre depuis des lustres et abhorrait l'idée que cela puisse être dû aux machinations perverses de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle lui crier ses sentiments ou s'effondrer,terrassée par ce bonheur soudain ? Elle l'ignorait. Des larmes chaudes se déversaient silencieusement sur son doux visage ,qui paressait avoir été délicatement sculpté dans l'ivoire.

-Inoue ? Appela le jeune homme avec appréhension. Aurait-il mal interprété les signes ? Son corps se raidit. Un sourire se dévoila soudain à travers les larmes de la beauté aux courbes généreuses.

\- Je t'aime Kurosaki-kun … avoua-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Séduit par son côté ingénue il s'avança doucement vers elle. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud sur sa gorge hérissant ainsi ses poils. Il humecta ses lèvres desséchées puis colla son front au sien tout en l'enlaçant par la taille, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps incertain. Des secondes ? Des minutes ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais cela n'avait guère d' étaient ensemble physiquement et mentalement, leur cœur était lié à jamais,et ils se délectaient déjà des moments futurs. Car leur amour transcendait le temps, le présent seul était insuffisant ils voulaient être ensemble indéfiniment.

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment un problème avec la nuit, je suis toujours inspirée à 3 heures du matin ! C'est fou !**

 **Petit O.S que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire je commence à avoir un peu plus confiance en mes capacités et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencé à poster des fanfictions. Donc voilà le processus se poursuit sûrement mais lentement. Ichigo et Orihime sont vraiment mon OTP ultime je ne pense pas que je pourrais être capable d'écrire sur un autre couple, je me suis tellement investie dans LEUR relation ... bref si vous aimeriez que j'écrive sur un autre couple je pourrais l'envisager et je pense que ça serait sympa comme défi. Bien sûr rien n'est assurée et je ne vais pas forcément m"y tenir ! ^^**

 **Merci de me laisser une petite review et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça prend vraiment peu de temps et ça fait énormément plaisir ! Le IH fandom est assez petit mais ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir y contribuer un tant soit peu donc j'espère sincèrement que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez...**

 **Sur ce bonne journée,bonne continuation et à la prochaine _illumination nocturne_ ! **


End file.
